fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope Von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the ''Wreck-It Ralph'' franchise and a character from within the game, Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman, and her signature kart is the Candy Kart. Original Bio (doesn't fit her now) Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy "Known as "The Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game, Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: The other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection had left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." "Diet Cola Mountain is the home of Vanellope von Schweetz, who lives in a secret un-programmed hideaway on the side of the hill. A lifetime of being excluded, bullied and belittled by other racers has made her fiercely independent. She's been teased and troubled for so long, she's given up trying to build relationships with the people she meets. For Vanellope, there's no such thing as friends- just strangers she hasn't met yet." Replacement Bio Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hard Candy Princess Vanellope is an energetic young girl, lively and full of spunk. Curious and fun-loving, she's adventurous, enthusiastic and determined. Although she can be sassy, feisty and teasing, she has a sweet, pure heart and is friendly, kind and forgiving. She is innocent but optimistic, and always tries to see the good in people. While Vanellope doesn't particularly mind being Princess, she sees herself as a better racer than a ruler. As a natural tomboy, she prefers being casual as opposed to formal, proper and ladylike, and often attempts to avoid having to do "boring royal stuff." She doesn't see herself above anyone else just because she's royalty, but is still caring and helpful to everyone in the kingdom whether or not she's wearing a crown. Vanellope, like her best friends, loves racing and is very passionate about it. Even though they may sometimes disagree, she loves her fellow racers and looks up to them more than anyone else. Appearance Vanellope is a young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, a button nose, hazel eyes. Her hair is black and pulled back into a ponytail; it's decorated with a various assortment of small candies, and the scrunchie appears to be made of red licorice. She wears a light mint green hoodie with strawberry bootlace tassels, and two Reese's Cup wrappers for a skirt. Her mismatched leggings are striped with teal and white, and the left is additionally accented with purple "double stripes". She also wears black boots with red frosting scribbles on the soles. Gallery Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa.png Avatar Vanellope.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 5.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 4.png Ballistic Vanellope.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 3.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 2.png High School AU of Wreck-It Ralph's Vanellope von Schweetz.png Ballastic Vanellope.png Vanellope and her Guitar.png Vanellope's Concert Outfit.png Vanellope Casual.png Vanellope Racer.png Vanellope as a Princess and with a Hero's Duty Gun.png Night Vanellope.png Vanellope blowing Raspberries.png Vanellope Fright.png Vanellope Facing-like Princess.png Vanellope Freaks Out.png Vanellope Embarrassed.png Vanellope Looks Curious.png Vanellope Fright with Hair Raising.png Ballistic Vanellope 2.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit.png Vanellope with a glowing Ring.png Ballistic Vanellope Brace.png Ballistic Vanellope 3.png Ballistic Vanellope Hoping.png Ballistic Vanellope Surprise.png Ballistic Vanellope Sketch Light Up.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked.png Vanellope von Schweetz Crying.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit 2.png Ballistic Vanellope Rage.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit 3.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked 2.png Vanellope von Schweetz in a Thanksgiving Casual.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked 3.png Vanellope Racing.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 2.png Ballistic Vanellope 5.png Ballistic Vanellope 7.png Ballistic Vanellope 6.png Ballistic Vanellope 8.png Ballistic Vanellope 9.png Ballistic Vanellope 10.png Ballistic Vanellope 11.png Ballistic Vanellope 12.png Ballistic Vanellope 13.png Ballistic Vanellope 6.5.png Ballistic Vanellope 14.png Ballistic Vanellope 15.png Ballistic Vanellope 16.png Ballistic Vanellope 17.png Ballistic Vanellope 18.png Ballistic Vanellope 19.png Ballistic Vanellope 20.png Ballistic Vanellope 21.png Ballistic Vanellope 22.png Ballistic Vanellope 23.png Ballistic Vanellope 24.png Ballistic Vanellope 27.png Ballistic Vanellope 28.png Ballistic Vanellope 29.png Ballistic Vanellope 30.png Ballistic Vanellope 31.png Ballistic Vanellope 32.png Ballistic Vanellope 33.png Ballistic Vanellope 34.png Ballistic Vanellope 35.png Vanellope & King Candy.png Ballistic Vanellope 36.png Princess Vanellope Sketch.png Vanellope in Karma Chameleon.png Vanellope Running Animation.gif Ballistic Vanellope 37.png Ballistic Vanellope 38.png Ballistic Vanellope 39.png Ballistic Vanellope 40.png Vanellope Popstar.png Ballistic Vanellope 41.png Vanellope Wondering.png Vanellope and Rancis Running.png Sugar Rush Badge.png Ballistic Vanellope 42.png Vanellope as a Cowgirl.png Vanellope's Cowgirl Hat.png Vanellope as a Cowgirl with Cowgirl Hat.png Vanellope as Mrs Claus.png Vanellope's Santa Hat.png Vanellope as Mrs Claus with Santa Hat.png Ballistic Vanellope 43.png Vanellope as Glitchgirl.png Ballistic Vanellope 44.png Ballistic Vanellope 45.png Ballistic Vanellope 47.png Ballistic Vanellope 46.png Ballistic Vanellope 49.png Ballistic Vanellope 48.png Ballistic Vanellope 50.png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle.png Vanellope's Crown.png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle 2.png Vanellope in a Princess Gown (Still President).png Vanellope as a Huntress.png Vanellope in a Princess Gown with her Crown (Still President).png Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour.png Vanellope in Jeans and Sneakers.png Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour.5.png Vanellope's Ballistic Armour.png Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour and with her Keyblade.png Vanellope's Keyblade.png Vanellope as Minnie Mouse.png Vanellope von Schweetz with Sugar Rush Badge.png Vanellope as Minnie Mouse with a Bow.png Vanellope as a Pirate Princess.png Vanellope's Bow.png Vanellope as a Pirate Princess with her Pirate Hat.png Vanellope's Pirate Hat.png Ballistic Vanellope 51.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit.png Ballistic Vanellope Chibi.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit with her Sugar Rush Badge.png Dancing in the Dark (Inspired by Sugar Rush).png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle T-Shirt Design (Front).png Vanellope eating Candy.png Ballistic Vanellope 55.png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle T-Shirt Design (Back).png Ballistic Vanellope 7.5.png Ballistic Vanellope 7.10.png Christmas Snow (Inspired by Sugar Rush).png Ballistic Vanellope 7.15.png Ballistic Vanellope 56.png Vanellope as the Sugar Rush Queen.png Ballistic Vanellope 57.png Vanellope Study06.png Ballistic Vanellope 58.png Vanellope with Popcorn.png Ballistic Vanellope 59.png Ballistic Vanellope 60.png Ballistic Vanellope 59.2.png Vanellope Pitstop.png Sergeant Vanellope.png Vanellope Pitstop with Helmet and Scarf.png Vanellope's Outfit and Jean Jacket.png Vanellope on a Ice-Cream Balloon.png Vanellope's Outfit, Badge and Jean Jacket.png Vanellope's Jean Jacket.png Ballistic Vanellope Attacked 4.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 3.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 4.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 5.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 2.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 3.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 4.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 5.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 6.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 7.png Vanellope's Outfit with left Arm out.png Vanellope's Outfit & Badge with left Arm out.png Shut Up and Dance with Me (A Wreck-It Ralph 2 Scene Idea).png Vanellope in a Trench Casual.png Vanellope's Real Racing Suit 4.png Vanellope's Trench Casual & Crown.png Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Racers Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:House of Animals series Category:Heroines Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Yonug-adult fiction Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Princesses Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2